Stay on Your Side of the BattleZone!
by Kgirl1
Summary: "This isn't team building! This is torture!" Sure, they're a team, but some of their bonds are about to be MAJORLY tested...
1. We have to do WHAT!

**I know, I know, I have another random-inspiration fic up a few hours after the first one. Should I see a therapist?**

…**Nah. :) P.S. Sorry, Invader, if you think this is copying, but YOU were the one who wouldn't respond to the PM. I tried, and that is my legal defense. XDD I'M SORRY! *huggles***

**Rated T for…inappropriate humor. In the beginning, anyway, as for future chapters…It may go up. XD**

**TEEHEE. I'm inappropriate! **

"STANFOOOORRRRDDDD!" Agura roared, sprinting past Sage. The Sentient blinked at the flash of green, refocusing her ocular sensors.

"Nyah-Nyah!" Stanford taunted, holding his prize above his head on the other side of the Hub.

"Give them back!" She demanded, glaring at him.

"What, _these_?" Stanford grinned, holding the box of tampons aloft. Agura growled, springing at him. Stanford ran through the Hub, reaching into the box and throwing the feminine products around like confetti.

"Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Happy Easter! Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Halloween! Happy Labor Day! Happy Memorial Day! Happy Fourth of July! Happy….ah….oh! Happy BLOWJOB WEEK, VERT!" Stanford pranced along, spreading tampons and joy throughout the Hub.

"STANFORD!" Agura screamed. "I swear, when I catch you…"

"Ha! Good luck!" Stanford taunted. "Your _heavy flow_ will probably slow you dow-AHHHHHH!" He screamed as Agura pounced, tackling him to the ground.

"Ah, guys?" Spinner asked, walking up. "WHOA, AGURA, KEEP YOUR LADY-GADGETS OUT OF THIS!"

"Ugh!" She groaned, yanking the box from Stanford.

"Dude! Nice!" Spinner and Stanford slapped high fives.

"SPINNER!" Vert yelled from down the hall.

"Yes, Vert?" Spinner called sweetly. "What _ever_ is the matter?"

"You know!" Vert shouted angrily.

"Uhm, I don't think I do!" Spinner replied.

"SPINNER! GIVE IT BACK!" He yelled.

"NEVER!" Spinner cackled. "I'll catch you guys later, I gotta run, but hey, look what I found in Vert's room!" He exclaimed quickly, pulling something out of a bag and hurrying out.

"Are these…OHMYGO-" Agura's hand clamped Stanford's mouth shut as she ripped the items from him, stuffing them into the tampon box.

"Speak of this, and I will rip off your penis, chop it up like an onion, and feed it to you with a SPOON MADE FROM YOUR OWN FOOT!" She threatened. Stanford gulped.

"And that's just for _those_! I cannot even _believe_ you had the balls to break into my room, steal my-" Agura stopped short when Vert came running up, screeching to a stop at Agura and Stan's pile-up.

"Ah….guys?" He inquired, glimpsing the box. "Agura!"

"It's not my fault!" She screeched, slapping Stanford.

"Hey! It was a prank! Speaking of pranks, Vert, Spinner has your…or should I say your and AGURA'S box of-"

"STANFORD!" They both screamed.

"I'm going to _kill_ him!" Vert said darkly, running off and leaving Stanford to Agura. She simply glared at him, sitting on his chest .

"So…that thing you said about cutting off my…" Stanford trailed off.

"Oh, no. That's not NEARLY severe enough!" Agura shook her head, and Stanford gulped.

"Wh-what is?"

"FIRST, I'm going to sit on you until your legs get numb. Then, I'm going to send Grace that video Spinner got of you when we were searching for Zemerik. THEN, I'm going take all your hair gel, even the stash you think no one knows about, and flush it down the toilet." Agura glowered.

"You WOULDN'T." Stanford glared.

"I WOULD!" Agura sang, jumping off him and sprinting towards their rooms.

"GAH! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU TOUCH MY HAIR GEL-"

"You'll do what, throw a styling comb at me?"

"I'll throw the whole BLOW-DRYER AT YOU!"

"Not if I flush it down the toilet along with your gel!"

"WH-THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE!"

"Fine, I'll just disassemble it. Piece. By. Piece."

"AGGGGG! YOU MONSTER!"

"You're only making it worse…"

"How can it get any WORSE?"

"Hello, Grace?"

"NO! HANG UP! HANG UP!"

"Yeah, this is Agura."

"Agura, I swear…"

"I have the FUNNIEST video of Stanfor-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Stanford shouted, jumping onto Agura and tackling her to the ground.

"Grace? I'm gonna have to call you back." Agura wheezed. "Now GET. OFFA ME!" She demanded.

"No." Stanford pouted, sitting on her back. "Not until you delete that video off your phone."

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I can lay here alllll day."

"I can sit here alllllllllllllllll day."

"I hope you're comfortable."

"I hope you're NOT."

"Well, THANK YOU."

"No, thank you!"

"Well, you're welcome!"

"You're MORE welcome!"

"Uh, guys?" AJ asked, coming up on them in the hall.

"Hey AJ." Both waved.

"I said it first." Stanford said haughtily.

"No, I did."

"No, me!"

"GUYS!" AJ stopped them. "What are you doing?"

"We're skydiving AJ, what do you think?" Agura rolled her eyes.

"Wheee….." Stanford waved his arms. "You should try it sometime."

"Don't tell him what to do." Agura said snootily.

"Oh don't you start with me! Hey, AJ, wanna see Agura's giant tampons?"

"STANFORD!"

"AJ! QUICK, TAKE THE BOX!"

"AJ!"

"DAYUMMM, GIRL! THESE THINGS FREAKING TORPEDO-PONS!"

"STAN! AJ!" Agura cried, still pinned down. Laughing, AJ spoke into his wrist-com.

"Dude, Spinner, come by Stan's room! You GOTTA see this!"

"AJ! No!" Agura squealed as Spinner came jogging up.

"Dude! Look at these!" AJ shook the box at Spinner.

"Please, those are old news! Check THESE out!" Spinner smirked, tossing HIS box to AJ, who opened it. His eyes grew wide.

"WHOA. ARE THESE VERT'S?"

"Yup." Spinner nodded smoothly.

"Aw, man, Vert!" AJ cackled, shaking his head.

"SPINNER!" Vert came running down the hallway. "SPINNER!"

"Hey, Vert!" Spinner chuckled nervously, ducking behind AJ. "How's it going….?"

"UGH!" Vert snatched the box back. "Give me those!" He was about to storm off when he noticed Agura pinned beneath Stanford. "Oh, hey Agura."

"Vert! Help!" She exclaimed, and Vert easily pulled Stanford off of her.

"And give me _those_!" Agura snapped, taking her box from Stanford. Vert's eyes widened.

"Are those YOURS? Those are huge!" He exclaimed, and Spinner slapped a high five.

"VERT! God!" Agura muttered.

"Yeah, Vert of all people would know what size she needs!" Spinner cracked. "Oh snap! Oh snap!"

"Someday, Spinner…" Agura growled.

"Oh, come on! You guys are no fun!" Spinner complained.

"Wh-! Hey, we're fun!"

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Yeah, for each other, maybe! Oh snap! Oh snap!"

"Say that one more time and I'LL OH-SNAP YOU IN HALF!"

"….Oh sna-OW, AGURA!"

"Hey, guys…"

"Sherman, stay out of this."

"Well, okay."

By now, Zoom had been attracted to the commotion as well.

"Come on, Sherman, let's join in the action!"

"Stay outta this, kid!"

"Oh, NOW it's on!"

"Aw, are you gonna sic your Furreal Friend on me? That's adorabl-YOWCH!"

"Sorry, his BITE is worse than his BARK!"

"Oh, Zoom….that was a really bad pun…"

"Are you really gonna mess with me now, Stan?"

"Yeah, no need to make ANOTHER person mad!"

"He made you mad, Agura?"

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT."

"Okay. Hey, what's this box-"

"DON'T LOOK AT IT!"

"Geez, keep your pants on, Vert!"

"Pfffcccchhhh….'pants on'….and it's a box of-"

"SPINNER!"

"Comrades? What has happened?"

"Oh, like you would know, TEZZ!" Spinner snapped. "You're probably too intelligent to understand!"

"Hey! I find that remark offensive!"

"Well, maybe you should spend more time with your teammates, then!"

"Spinner, don't start!"

"Since when are _you_ the leader, Agura?"

"Okay, do I need to kick your arse along with Stanford's?"

"Whoa, chill, dudes!" AJ tried, palms up. Everyone ignored him, and he tried to stop the fighting, only to become entangled in it.

"And _then_ you had to go and bring my hair gel into i-"

"Only because you took my tampons!"

"Hey, Spinner took Vert's-"

"Stanford, leave me out of it!"

"Spinner, you're already way too far into it!"

"Well, I'd help you take him down, Vert, but I'm JUST a KID!"

"Zoom, quit being immature and let it go!"

"IMMATURE?"

"Zoom, you are physically younger than us. Why is it so-"

"Don't wanna hear it, magnets!"

"ELECTRO-MAGNETICS, ACTUALLY!"

"Guys, quit fighting!"

"NO!"

"TEAM!" Sage commanded sharply, and everybody stopped in their tracks, with Agura grabbing Stanford's ear, Vert and Zoom ganging up on Spinner, Sherman and AJ caught in the middle of it all and Tezz frozen mid-lecture.

"This is _very_ disappointing, team." Sage shook her head. "I expected more from you. Fighting like children! Honestly!"

"…Spinner started it." Zoom stated helpfully.

"Oh don't make me-"

"Spinner! Zoom!" Sage snapped, wearily sighing. "You should be BUILDING your skills as a team, not destroying them!"

"Sorry, Sage." Vert stepped forward.

"This isn't the first time, Vert. That's why I have arranged a special mission for you all." Sage stopped him.

"Uh-oh…" Stanford muttered.

"You will each be paired with the person on the team you have the worst relationship with, and sent into a randomly generated Battle-Zone, where, _working together,_ you will have to survive." Sage began.

"Wait, did you say the person we have the _worst_ relationsh-" Stanford began, but Sage cut him off.

"Agura, Stanford, you two will be paired together."

"Ah-WHAT?"

"Please, no…."

"Do _both_ of us have to survive, or just me? Will I get extra survival points for killing him so that _I _have more to live off?"

"Gee, what a lovely thought." Stanford muttered dryly.

"Just trying to follow instructions." Agura said cheerily.

"Hey, if they get trapped in there, will they have to…_reproduce?_" Spinner grinned maliciously.

"I'd rather go extinct." Agura grumbled.

"Ditto." Stanford agreed. Sage shook her head wearily.

"Vert, Spinner, you two will be in a group as well."

"Ugh…"

"Aw, come on, Vert! It'll be just like a sleepover!"

"Oh, goody!" Vert exclaimed with false enthusiasm.

"AJ and Tezz will be a pair," Sage added.

"Wonderful." Tezz grumbled.

"Alright! Dude, this is gonna be so epic!" AJ cried, running over to Tezz and going on his tiptoes to give him a noogie.

"And finally, Sherman and Zoom." Sage finished.

"Alright, we got this." Zoom grinned, slapping a high five with Sherman.

"Wait, do we get to pack?" Stanford asked.

"No." Sage said flatly, turning to the computer and creating several BattleKeys.

"You won't be needing hair gel on this trip, Stan." Agura nudged him.

"Well, yeah, but I'll need hand sanitizer! How much time do we get to pack?" Spinner asked.

"None." Sage replied, opening four separate portals.

"So, we're leaving…"

"Now." Sage promptly said, pushing everyone next to their partner. "Everybody pick a portal!"

"Wait, that's it? No cars, no nothing?" Zoom screeched.

"No technology?" Sherman asked.

"Piece of cake…" Agura grinned to herself.

"I'll monitor you through your coms. Good luck." Sage said, and pushed each group through their portals. Agura and Stanford were first.

"I'm calling my lawye-!"

"It's just nature, Stanford, it won't kill yo-!"

Then Vert and Spinner.

"No video games? You're insa-!"

"Maybe we won't have video games, but at least my stuff isn't here for you to STEAL-!"

AJ and Tezz.

"This is gonna be so much fun, right Te-?"

"*Sigh…*"

And finally, Sherman and Zoom.

"Okay, Sherm, I'll kill our dinner and you start the fire-!"

"Nature here we come!"

**Okay, I know that AJ and Tezz got paired together, but I swear it's not a slash story!**

…**Yet.**

…**How bad do you guys want one? XDD NO. BAD KGIRL. MUST KEEP RATING AT 'T'.**


	2. Lady and Gentlemen, Meet Your Zones!

"Oh, no. This is not good, not good I tell you! We're-we're-we're gonna starve, and….and thirst to death, or whatever the word for that is, and…and drown, and die, and suffocate, and probably get attacked by some…evil bugs or something, and all the germs, and rabies, and tetanus, and the water is probably contaminated, and a wild animal will eat our corpses, and then another animal will eat that one, and then there's just an epic chain of death, but it doesn't matter because we'll already be dead inside the first one, and oh man, Vert, we're gonna die!" Spinner cried.

"Spinner. _Calm_ and _quiet_ down." Vert commanded. "Look, we'll be _fine_. We just need to find food, shelter, and water. This is just for a few days, alright? Piece of cake."

"O-okay…" Spinner uncertainly agreed. "How about that cave?" He suggested, pointing.

"Works for me." Vert shrugged. "Let's go check it out."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Man, this really _sucks_." Stanford grumbled, drawing circles in the sand with a stick.

"Why?" Agura asked absentmindedly, trotting back and forth across the tropical beach with leaves, wood, and other items she had scavenged.

"We're stuck in some BattleZone, who knows where, with no way to survive! And worst of all, _you're here_!" Stanford snapped. Agura rolled her eyes.

"Stanford, did you even look up from that thing you're drawing….that kinda resembles a unicorn…" Agura murmured.

"It's my brother, Simon, but close enough." Stanford rolled his eyes, turning around. "If you want me to look at the BattleZone, I'll look at the…."

Stanford's jaw dropped.

He turned to Agura excitedly. "WE GOT THE TROPICAL BEACH BATTLEZONE?" Agura nodded smugly.

"YES LAWD!" Stanford shouted in triumph, tearing off his shirt and stomping it into the sand. "Sage must have glitched; this won't be torture after all!"

"Heh, we'll see about that…" Agura grimaced as she shielded her eyes from the blinding white paleness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey, Tezz!"

"Tezz…."

"Tezzy-Wezzy? Wake up my wittle Tezzy-Wezzy!"

"Hello? Tezz? Anyone home in that freakishly overgrown and not to mention genetically altered Russian brain of yours?"

"Ugh…Yo, Tezz! Hmm...Yo, Tezz-dawgity-dawg-dawg bro? Time to wake up, my brother from a different moth-…Wait…my brother from not the same mother…that's not it either…Tezz dawgy-dawg, time to wake up brah! Wake up and smell the BattleZone, my brother from….Ah, screw it. TEZZZZZ!"

"Huh-gah-what?" Tezz shot up, colliding foreheads with AJ.

"Ah, your head is hard…" AJ groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Well, your cranium is no hydrogen-choloroxide atom either." Tezz muttered.

"Dude, English!" AJ pleaded. Tezz glared at him in annoyance.

"Ouch."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Aw, man, this BattleZone sucks…" Zoom pouted, glancing around the deserted city. The BattleZone reminded him of the second one they had been in; the BattleZone that had once housed a hive of Sark. Fortunately it was destroyed, but with all the tech, what would they do for food?

"Think of it this way. With all this technology, we might still be able to find a BattleKey, or even create a portal!" Sherman consoled him.

"We could go back home!" Zoom exclaimed, already relishing the thought of a large jalapeno pepper pizza at Zeke's.

"Ex-actly." Sherman grinned. "Come on, let's take a look around."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"BAD IDEA, VERT! BAD. IDEA!" Spinner screamed as he sprinted away from the cave.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THERE WAS A BEAR IN IT?" Vert demanded, risking a quick glance behind them.

"Uh…THAT'S NO ORDINARY BEAR!" Spinner shrieked as the beast snarled, gaining on them by the second. "RUN, FOO! RUN LIKE THE WIND! RUN LIKE AN INNOCENT HUMAN TRYING TO ESCAPE A BLOODTHIRSTY BEAR MUTANT! RUN LIKE…a…aw, man I'm tired!" He gasped.

"SPINNER!" Vert cried in exasperation. "SAVE YOUR BREATH YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh, I'M an idiot?"

"YEAH, AND A THIEF, TOO!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YOU STOLE MY-"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME A THIEF! IT MAKES ME A GENIUS!"

"A PHYSCOTIC ONE!"

"….Eh, I can work with that!"

"JUST, RUN! I'LL GET YOU BACK LATER!"

"Pch, yeah right! You can't beat the Master!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Well, I don't!"

"Hey!"

"Oh, shut up, Spinner! Or do I need to make the bear do it for you!"

"Wh-OH NO! You wouldn't!"

"Survival of the fittest…"

"Okay, y'know what? I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"Well, FINE! You were only slowing me down!"

"FINE! I'M GOING THIS WAY!"

"Good! I hope the bear follows you!"

"Well, I hope it doesn't! Besides, I'm too scrawny to make a meal! I'm hardly an appetizer! What you want," Spinner pretended to speak to the bear, "Is a nice, meaty entrée like Vert, now that is some fine eatin'!"

"Spinner!"

"SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! Ha! See what I did there?"

"Oh, I see it, alright!"

"E-NOUGH!" Sage boomed from their com-links. A portal appeared in front of both of them, (Spinner had never really separated from Vert from fear of being left behind), and they ran right into it, finding themselves back at the Hub.

"Wh-what happened?" Spinner groaned once he recovered his breath. "And Vert, will you please get off of me?" He wheezed.

"Eh….nah." Vert grinned to himself, wriggling around on Spinner's back.

"Vert." Sage commanded icily. Vert blushed, standing.

"Vert, Spinner, I'm incredibly disappointed in you." Sage began. "Vert, the _leader_ of this team, for goodness sakes! Honestly, you both fell far below my expectations. Turning on each other in not even three minutes!"

"Sorry, Sage…" Both muttered, school-child fashion.

"I should hope so." Sage sniffed. "Now, since you could not complete the challenge, it is time to tell you what's at stake."

"A-at stake?" Spinner gulped. "There was a prize? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you to fake your success in order to get out of chores. FOR THE MONTH." Sage said pointedly.

"THE MONTH?" Spinner cried. "Why the month? It's like, the FIRST! Aw, man, Vert, the whole mo-o-n-n-t-t-h-h-h…" He sobbed.

"It's just chores, Spinner. At least there isn't a real consequence." Vert nudged the bawled-up pile of Spinner that was clinging to his leg.

"Oh, there is…" Sage murmured in devilish glee. "Follow me." She gestured slyly, guiding them through a door.

"Ha, hehe, hmm….what's this, Sage?" Vert chuckled nervously, trying to edge past her and out of the room.

"_This_ is your 'real consequence'." Sage gestured to the white-padded room.

"B-but this looks like the inside of an insane asylum!" Spinner protested, clutching his head. "I'm…going….CRAZY! AGAGAGAGAHAHGAGAHAGAHAG!" He garbled, pretending to bash his head into the padded wall. Sage bit back a grin.

"If you cannot even use simple teamwork in a BattleZone, you must learn to apply it in a more…controlled, environment." Sage explained.

"Like the crazy house?" Spinner stated flatly, momentarily relieving his head from the bashing. Sage simply smiled, swinging the door shut behind her.

**Heehee…..I'm really tempted to change the genre to 'horror'…**

**Y'know. For them. **

"Well, this sucks." Vert shrugged.

"It won't after I KILL YOU!" Spinner shrieked, lunging at Vert.

"AGH! WHAT FOR?" Vert screeched.

"LEAVING ME FOR BEAR FOOD!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Y'know, this really isn't so bad." Stanford shrugged, laying back on the beach, shirt off and jeans ripped into shorts.

"Yup, it's the life." Agura sighed, reclining next to him in her 'newly redesigned' T-shirt and shorts (with the extra fabric from previous jeans and jacket tossed aside).

"I think we could live here without killing each other." Stanford remarked. "You know, if we had to."

Both glanced at each other, considering this.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aw, man, Stanford, you still got it…" Agura pretended to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Thank you, thank you." Stanford bowed. Although most of the team, themselves included, had figured Stanford and Agura would be the first pair to crack, they had no clue as to the duo's true relationship. Sure, they had their battles, some more intense than others (such as this afternoon's), but when it came down to more serious things, they could easily stow the insults and work together as teammates. 'Siblings,' was the perfect description for the dynamic pair, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

And this particular case was a matter of pride; a quality both had plenty of, and it was a fair bet to say that they both planned on boosting it by winning this challenge as well.

"But seriously, should we make shelter or something?" Stanford commented, fanning himself.

"Probably…" Agura admitted. "…Five more minutes."

"I second that."


	3. Chapter Title is Too Long to fit!

**Short update! Just trying to let you know I'm still alive! XD**

**Chapter Three: **

**Terrible jokes, and we aren't just talking about Spinner's height!**

"Well, sounds like Vert and Spinner went down." Agura commented to Stanford after a quick com-announcement from Sage.

"Chores for the whole month, suckers!" Stanford laughed, piling a few more tropical flowers onto the hut they had constructed. "Saves us from doing them."

"Ha, I wish." Agura chuckled, and Stanford turned to her in question.

"You didn't know? Vert's been paying me to do his for months!" Agura laughed.

"Why didn't he tell me? I would have done that!" Stanford exclaimed in indignation. "No wonder you have that forty-two inch with a sound system in your room!"

"Well, AJ pays too…" Agura admitted.

"Ugh! Why didn't you offer that to me?" Stanford cried.

"Because I didn't _like_ you." Agura laughed, grabbing a bundle of firewood and setting it beside the house.

"Hmph. Do it for me when we get back?" Stanford asked.

"Nah." Agura replied casually. "I like watching you do chores. It's funny."

"It is not _funny_! I use very precise tactics!" Stanford pouted.

"Pouring a bucket of water on the floor and letting it 'air dry' does not constitute as a precise tactic, Stanford."

"Hey, that technique was derived from Nana Rhodes herself!"

"Aw, was Nana Rhodes blind?"

"Ugh! Only in one eye!"

"Then what's your excuse?"

"Okay, that tears it! I'm going to go look for food." Stanford crossed his arms, retreating into the jungle.

"Don't get eaten by anything!" Agura called behind him, reclining on the sand. "Sage'll disqualify us!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, hand me that green wire, but _not_ the blue one." Sherman instructed Zoom.

"Uhm, which green one?" Zoom asked nervously, holding up three different shades. Sherman had detected a super battery, which he planned to recharge in hopes of creating a portal. "Do you want grass green, neon green, or puce?"

"Uhm….is there a forest green?" Sherman asked, pondering.

"No, but there's a jungle green?" Zoom tried.

"Oh! Perfect, pass it." Sherman held out his hand, and Zoom gave him the wire.

"Ugh, Zoom, this is _clearly_ puce." Sherman shook his head, swapping the wires.

"Right. Here." Zoom handed him the other one.

"Okay, now connect the puce to the hot pink." Sherman spoke, hooking up his jungle green wire into the creation.

"Okay…." Zoom said nervously, bringing the wires together.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA THERE, ZOOM, THAT'S MAGENTA, NOT HOT PINK!" Sherman stopped him.

"THESE LOOK THE _EXACT. SAME."_ Zoom shouted, exasperated.

"No, the magenta has a distinctive tint of purple, whereas the hot pink-"

"Okay, Sherman, I have an idea! How about you take these, and I go look for food." Zoom stood up in frustration, tossing his tangle of multicolored wires to Sherman.

"Wait, Zoom, no!" Sherman exclaimed, watching, as if in slow motion, the cobalt blue wire collide with the scarlet he had been so carefully keeping away from it. Zoom watched in shock as the entire super battery exploded in a cloud of oddly rainbow colored smoke.

"Sherman, are you okay?" He gasped, batting away a cloud of blue and pink. Sherman coughed, flat on his back with shimmering dust in every color from ROY-G to BIV coating his clothing and hair.

"Dude, you look like a fairy or something." Zoom couldn't help but snicker.

"Ugh…." Sherman groaned, brushing green powder from his hair. "Come on, let's get started again, and remember, don't let the cobalt come in contact with the scarlet!"

"Right, no cobalt and scarlet." Zoom nodded, picking up the bundle of wire and hoping to sort through.

"Okay, now give me the cyan." Sherman instructed, picking up where he had left off.

"Cy-_what_? There is no way that's a color!"

"It is too! It's a distinct bright blue."

"Like this one?"

"No, that's cerulean."

"They sound the same! Isn't it close enough!"

"Sure, if you don't mind exploding!"

"Well, how big of an explosion are we talking here?"

"Just pass the cyan."

"Okay…uhm, how about-"

"That's indigo, Zoom."

"This one?"

"Violet."

"Okay, uhm….here!"

"That's magenta!"

"Kidding, Sherman…"

"Yeah, okay, Zoom."

"Sherm, I don't think there's a cyan. I mean, I still don't think it's a color, but I _really_ don't think there's a cyan. Maybe Sentient-Crayola didn't make it!"

"Highly evolved races don't play with _crayons_, Zoom."

"Right, right, colored pencils are _much_ more sophisticated."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey, Tezz?" AJ called.

Tezz sighed. "Yes, AJ?"

"What if we're stuck here forever?"

Tezz rolled his eyes. "As I already told you two, five and seven hours ago, we will not be stuck here. Even if such an event were likely to occur, your chances of survival would be very slim."

"Wha-why?" AJ pouted.

"Because I would kill you for meat." Tezz replied coolly. AJ gasped.

"Kidding." Tezz muttered halfheartedly.

"Okay, well, if we aren't going to be here forever how long do I have to sit on this rock?" AJ asked boredly.

"You aren't sitting, you're watching for enemies." Tezz responded, though he knew that this Zone was deserted and simply wanted AJ out of his hair. Tezz was constructing a small hut for shelter from the winds of the barren desert they had been stranded in.

"Right, I'll let you know if I see any suspicious camels." AJ sighed boredly. "Why won't you let me helpppppp?" He whined, turning around to face Tezz.

"Because, AJ, this is complicated." Tezz replied.

"Right, I'm clueless when it comes to bunching _cactuses_ together." AJ retorted.

Tezz huffed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"OWWWWOOOOCCCHHHHH!" AJ whined for the, if Tezz was correct (which he always was) fifty-third time (not including the times when he had stabbed himself with more than one cacti needle at the same time).

"Son of a biscuit! Why are you so freaking gosh-darned sharp! AGH!"

Tezz snickered at AJ's absolute refusal to go into swearing territory, but he could tell the Canadian's patience was wearing rather thin.

"You little prick! Gos-HEY! THAT WAS A GOOD ONE! Tezz, did you hear that?" AJ asked excitedly, and Tezz boredly nodded.

"See, it's funny, because-"

"Because by saying so, you not only insulted the inanimate object, but were referring to it's natural defenses in a derogatory way. I assure you, AJ, I understand fully." Tezz replied.

"So….you thought it was funny?" AJ asked excitedly.

Tezz groaned. "Sure, AJ. You're a true comedian."

"Great! Hey, I have an idea, let's tell jokes! I'll go first." AJ began, not giving Tezz the chance to object.

"Okay, so, what did the farmer say when he couldn't find his tractor?"

Tezz sighed. "What, AJ?"

"Hey guys, where's my tractor?" AJ barely managed to deliver the punchline before bursting into a fit of laughter. Tezz simply watched him in confusion, one eyebrow raised. When his laughing finally subsided, AJ looked up to Tezz.

"You must be one of those silent laughers…" He remarked.

"No, AJ, I am not laughing because that joke wasn't funny." Tezz explained.

"Why not?" AJ asked indignantly. "Anti-jokes are the best ones!"

"For one thing, by placing the prefix 'anti' in front of the word 'joke', you are already warning the listener that the joke is going to be the opposite of a joke, which they will conclude to mean it won't be funny and you will be setting them up for a smaller reaction. Also because the farmer's question of 'Hey guys, where's my tractor?' is not funny, because he is simply inquiring the whereabouts of a valuable tool he needs to complete his harvest. On another note, he is simply addressing midair, because in the joke you did not state that anyone was around him, so if anything the punchline of that joke would be that the farmer is deranged and talks to himself. And if that were true, it would also be highly offensive because you would be making a joke about people with impaired mental capabilities, which is a serious offense to most people." Tezz finished.

"Dude…" AJ shook his head after a long pause. "I think you just need to get warmed up to them! Here's another: Why couldn't the girl stay on the swing?"

Tezz turned his back to AJ.

"BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T HAVE ARMS!" AJ cracked up all over again, and Tezz facepalmed. Where was the rimshot app when you needed it?

"AJ, if you do wish to tell jokes, please tell real ones that won't offend the disabled!" Tezz sighed.

"Okay, I've got one. You don't mind blonde jokes, do you?" AJ asked.

"Blonde jokes?" Tezz asked, more interested.

"Yeah! Y'know, jokes about stupid blondes?" AJ asked.

"Never heard of them…" Tezz murmured in fascination.

"Well, it's like, a joke about the stereotype that all blondes are stupid." AJ informed.

"Shocking." Tezz deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, this is my favorite one! Okay, so, three people, a brunette, a redhead, and a blonde, are being chased by the police….."


	4. Something's Fishy

"Don't cry, it's only a joke!" AJ laughed out another punchline, thus concluding his demonstration on knock-knock jokes.

"How those ever became mainstream, I will never understand." Tezz sighed boredly.

"Ooh, look at the hipster talking!" AJ mocked. "Hey, how's the shelter coming?"

"You mean the one you were begging to help me with?" Tezz rolled his eyes, plucking another needle from his palm as AJ watched from the sidelines.

"Was that sarcasm? I knew you'd get the hang of it!"

"I am not 'getting the hang of it,' as you call it, I am merely pointing out your lack of usefulness!" Tezz hissed.

"I am very useful, _thankyouverymuch!"_ AJ hmphed.

"No really, do tell." Tezz said dryly.

**A/N: Pccchhhh….DRYLY….It's a DESERT….**

…**sorry. Oh, while I'm in OFFICIAL AUTHOR NOTE FONT…my birthday is Friday! WHEEEEEE!**

**GOTTA GET DOWN ON MY BIRTHDAY! XD**

"Well, Mithster Science," AJ began snootily, "You clearly have not noticed that I am, VERY PRODUCTIVELY, might I add, demonstrating the raw art of EL CREATION DE FUEGO! HWAH!" He held up two sticks for good measure.

"With all due respect, Professor Dalton, your fuego seems to have left-o." Tezz rolled his eyes.

"Haha, Doctor Volitov, but that's where you're wrong, because, as your inexperienced _doctor eyes_ have failed to note, my fuego is invisible!...O!" AJ exclaimed in triumph.

"Well if it's invisible why isn't it hot?" Tezz challenged.

"Be…because….I have re-defined the term fire!" AJ declared.

"AJ. This has to be one of the most illogical conversations I've ever had."

"Fun right?"

"No!" Tezz exclaimed in exasperation. "We are not here for _fun_, we are not here to become _buddies_, we are here for team building and nothing more!"

"Tezz. That's what team building _is_." AJ said softly.

**Fenrir's Daughter: This is as close as I go to Ajezz, partially because of my complete and utter failure at writing lemons and partially because I'm trying really hard to keep this at T! XD Sorry!**

"AJ, please, let's just think like the sun and the Earth. They work together in order to sustain life, but _never actually come into contact with each other_." Tezz said slowly. "Now, that relationship works out pretty well, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"GREAT! LET'S TRY IT RIGHT NOW!" Tezz suggested.

"Well, I guess, but I wanna be the sun." AJ muttered.

"Uh, no, I'm the sun."

"No, I am definitely the sun in this relationship!"

"Please, you would hardly make a sufficient Venus!"

"Well, if we're talking planets, you'd be Pluto, because it doesn't want to be close to anyone!"

"PLUTO ISN'T EVEN A PLANET!"

"Yeah, but it's a dwarf! Just like…uhm…you know, you're more of a giraffe…"

"Well, if I'm Pluto, you're Jupiter!"

"No, really, I can see it, you're such a giraffe!"

"I am _nothing_ like that animal!"

"You are so sending off giraffe waves right now."

"I AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

"Well…you're sending off imbecile waves!"

"Dude, I'll show you waves!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Bro, I'll go full on Pacific Ocean on you!"

"Please, with the Coriolis Affect you'd never hit me!"

"I could hit you with one Coriolis Affect tied behind my back!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**A/N: Welcome to the Looney Bin! This next bit is mostly dialogue, so…best of luck in keeping track!**

"Got any threes?" Spinner asked Vert.

"Nope." Vert surveyed his imaginary hand of imaginary cards. "Go Fish."

"Cheater." Spinner muttered, rummaging around the padded floor.

"Got any fives?" Vert asked.

"Aw, you got me." Spinner held his empty palm out and Vert grasped at air, pairing the slice of air with another slice of air and making a pair, which he set down next to him.

"Don't worry Spinner, you're still winning." Spinner turned his head to the right, comforting himself.

"NO I'M NOT! I'M JUST A COTTON-HEADED NINNYMUGGINS!" He immediately snapped his head to the left.

"Now Spinner, what did Mrs. Robin tell you about your mood chang-" Back to the right.

"I WILL COLOR THE HORSE PURPLE IF I WANT NO MATTER HOW UNREALISTIC!" Spinner cried out, turning to the right as if carrying a conversation with himself.

"Now Spinner, just be calm-"

"ELEMENTARY SCHOOL WAS A DOGHOUSE, MAN! Just when you think you're at the top of the food chain someone comes in with birthday cupcakes and just knocks you right off!" Spinner sniffled, leaning closer to Vert.

"RIGHT OFF!"

"Don't you touch my fishsticks! Those are my fishsticks!" Vert slapped at Spinner.

"I just wanna be lovvvveeeedddddddd!" Spinner sobbed into his lap. "Mother never loved you!" "Yes she did!" "Nooo, she loved SHERMAN better!" "YOU FILTHY LIAR TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MY. FISHSTICKS!" Vert roared. "GO FISH YOUR OWN STICKS!"

"But Mister Mittens! He's so cold! So cold…HE NEEDS MRS. SCARF! I'LL SAVE HIM!" Spinner cried. "No, you can't save him, it's too late!" "Oh no! Not Doctor Frostbite!" "YES DOCTOR FROSTBITE! MWAHAHAHAHAH!" "You evil monster! How could you kill Mr. Mittens?"

"THE FISHSTICKS ARE MINE, THEY'RE ALL MINE!"

"WHERE IS MY PASHMINA?" "NO, IT'S MY PASTA, MINE!" "But I'm so hungryyyyy!" "IT'S CALLED A BURKA!"

"STOP STEALING MY FISH STICKS! I SAW THAT! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!"

"I WILL KILL YOUR MOTHER!" "No, not Mommy!" "YES, AND DADDY TOO!" "THE HYPER MONKEY ROBOTS WILL SAVE THEM!" "YOU ARE DEFENSELESS!" "MONEKYS! ATTAACCKKKK!"

"IF YOU TOUCH MY FISHSTICKS ONE MORE TIME-"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, is this really gonna work?" Zoom asked Sherman.

"Uhm….forty percent positive." Sherman muttered.

"F-F-F-FORTY PERCENT POSITIVE?"

"Did you remember to switch the subelectrolization on?" Sherman asked calmly.

"The who?"

"Okay, thirty percent positive." Sherman corrected.

"And, what happens if this doesn't work?" Zoom asked worriedly.

"Well, we'll either expire in an endless time-space continuum or subatomically implode." Sherman replied.

"Ooh, good odds!" Zoom rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this? I mean, we could always just wait it out…"

"Not with out lack of organic resources." Sherman retorted. "Add that with the unsustaininable atmosphere of this planet and high radiation levels I'd say we've got three days tops."

"…Well what are we waiting for let's run this thing!"


	5. TAYJAY!

**A/N: …I have nothing witty, clever, or amusing to state. So….yeah. Last chapter. :( I felt left out because everyone was updating, so, I updated! This chapter might actually include some seriousness in it. RUNNNNNNNN!**

"I would close your eyes…" Sherman advised Zoom, taking the two wires in his hands.

"O-okay…" Zoom bit his lip, glancing at his friend. "J-just connect them quick! Okay?"

"Okay, okay, I'm going…" Sherman muttered, moving them closer together.

"Three…"

Zoom winced.

"Two…"

Sherman leaned as far back from the wires as possible, in order to avoid another 'rainbowsplosion' as Zoom had dubbed it.

"One…"

Zoom squinted his eyes shut.

"Zero!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I swear to God, if someone doesn't give me my fishsticks-"

"Silly rooster, put on the scarf!" Spinner coaxed an imaginary lump in his hands. "No, you have to, otherwise you'll be cold! Oh, it is _not_ that itchy, don't be such a drama queen! I promise, you'll love it! No…wait…shhh…" Spinner glared over his left shoulder. "Mr. Rooster, don't move." He whispered. "That cat is watching you again… don't worry, I won't let the bad kitty get you….."

"I come in here, just wanting to sit down and eat some innocent fish sticks, and you just go and take them! I'm telling you, it's criminal!"

"AH! IT POUNCED! I'LL SAVE YOU MR. ROOSTER!" Spinner screamed, jumping as high into the air as the padded ceiling (and shorter-than-average-legs) would allow him, and belly flopping onto the white padded floor.

"Oww….I think I broke everything…"

"I warned you not to steal my fishsticks."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wow, you're right Sage, maybe you should let them out of there." Sherman nodded as he observed the screen. Zoom was still huddling in the center of the Hub, thanking God that he hadn't imploded/been stuck for eternity in a space-time continuum.

"I suppose you have a point…" Sage muttered doubtfully.

"Whoa, hold up." Zoom finally stood. "You can't just let them out free! If me and Sherman-"

"Sherman and I…" Sherman muttered, unwilling to let the grammar slip-up slide.

"Okay, if _Sherman and I _had to risk death to get out, I don't see why they can't take a padded room for a few hours! I mean, it's AJ and Tezz we're dealing with, I'm sure they couldn't last _that_ much longer!" Zoom exclaimed.

"Zoom has a point…" Sherman nodded. "I mean, Sage, didn't you ever consider that this could all be a ruse?"

"The theory crossed my mind…" Sage nodded. "But I must admit, I find the two of them very entertaining." Sage lifted an illuminated palm to her mouth, giggling.

"…Yeah." Zoom and Sherman nodded to each other. "Yeah they are."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh, you've _got_ to be kidding me." Stanford groaned.

"What's wrong now?" Agura lowered her makeshift sunglasses (thin leaves secured to a wooden frame) and sat up from where she was lying on the sand.

"Sherman and Zoom escaped their Battlezone!" Stanford crossed his arms in jealousy.

"Really?" Agura frowned. "Isn't that cheating?"

"Absolutely!" Stanford cried in outrage.

"Let's just not worry about it." Agura shrugged. "I could live here for weeks if I had to, and it'll probably only take a few more minutes to beat TayJay." She and Stanford had re-named all the teams: Zerman had just escaped, and they had barely had time to come up with Spert before those two had dropped out.

**A/N: Yeah, they aren't as good at shipnames as we are…XD**

"Fair enough." Stanford shrugged. "I wonder how they're doing anyway…"

"Considering they haven't murdering each other?" Agura raised an eyebrow.

"…Yeah."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You couldn't 'beat me with one Coriolis Affect tied behind your back'! The Coriolis affect isn't tangible!" Tezz exclaimed.

"I'll show you tangible!" AJ scoffed.

"You can't _show_ me tangible! Your arguments are completely illogical!" Tezz groaned.

"I'll show you illogical!"

"AJ! Shut up!"

"I'll show you shutting u-"

"PLEASE." Tezz glared. "BE MY GUEST."

"I'll show you a guest!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zoom, go get Vert and Spinner; this is priceless!" Sherman managed through laughter.

"No way! I'm not missing this!" Zoom protested.

"C'mon, you're faster! I'll pause it!" Sherman compromised.

"Fine." Zoom sprinted away from the video monitor.

"GRAB SOME POPCORN!" Sherman yelled after him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"AJ!" Tezz exploded. "I know this experiment is designed for 'team building' and 'bonding' but my God! Must you be _completely_ impossible to deal with?"

"Look, Tezz, I'm trying to be cheerful, you're not exactly the world's best teammate yourself!" AJ glared.

"At least I'm not the world's _worst_!" Tezz snapped.

"Oh, world's _worst_? You did not just go there!"

"I did, care to join me?"

"No! In fact, I don't even want to be on your half of this stupid Battlezone!"

"AJ, you are in no place to be insulting the intelligence of a _Battlezone_."

AJ exploded.

"Y'know something Tezz? I'm sick of your attitude. I know, and believe me do I know, exactly how smart you think you are and then some. Well, news flash, Sherman's smart too but he doesn't go around bragging about it! He doesn't act like he's better than or a more important part of the team than anyone else! And don't even think that I'm just being ridiculous, because we've ALL noticed it. You might be too busy working on that glove of yours to pay attention, but you're not on this team because we like you. You may be a genius Tezz, but when it comes to other people you sure can be stupid."

Tezz was taken aback. No one had ever dared say such things to him! _Stupid? _How dare someone (with an IQ near AJ's, nonetheless) call him that?

_He couldn't be right…could he?_

Sure, Tezz's social skills weren't exactly on par with AJ's, but that didn't put him in a place to judge. Tezz communicated fine with his teammates…didn't he? Sherman was always courteous in the lab, and…well, Stanford had never exactly accepted him, but…that was just how Stanford was. Or at least, that's what Agura had hastily tried to assure him after another of the Brit's snide remarks…

Come to think of it, she had said nearly the same thing about everyone else…

Spinner, muttered to Stanford after losing to him at a video game: "Well, while he was busy building gloves all alone in a corner, I was busy with my _life_."

Sherman in a nearly incoherent grumble, after he had merely corrected him on a calculation error, "Forgot you needed a genius permit to carry the four."

Zoom after he had only tried to help tweak one of his moves, "Sorry, didn't realize you spent your entire life training at one of the most elite Muay Thai schools _on Earth_."

And Agura always hastily jumping in with the same comment, "He doesn't mean it. That's just how he is."

He had even tried to help her with tracking once…But he wasn't exactly sure if it had ended well.

"Agura, we've got tracks." Vert had announced. Agura was already bent over the prints in the mud, narrowing her eyes. He had approached her, assuming she needed help.

"Those look similar to the walking patterns of the Carnivorat." Tezz commented upon closer inspection.

"Thanks, Tezz, but I got this." Agura had stated as calmly as possible. She stood, straightening her back.

"It passed by ten minutes ago. Headed…" Agura frowned in concentration. "That wa-"

"Actually, Agura, your assessment is flawed." Tezz interrupted her. "The Carnivorat passed through this area exactly twelve minutes ago, and is going southeast, probably in the direction of its mate, not the direction you proposed of simply south, that would be incorrect."

"Actually, _Tezz_, this Carnivorat had an abnormality on its right paw, and the limp would cause it to eventually turn in the direction of south." Agura managed through clenched teeth.

"Yes, but that's where you're wrong. The creature would have adjusted its weight in order to accommodate the abnormality, thus causing it to still head in a southeast." Tezz pointed out.

Agura took a deep breath. "Tezz, I think you're overestimating the intelligence of such a primitive animal-"

"And I think your teammates greatly overestimate your tracking abilities." Tezz rolled his eyes.

Stanford's jaw dropped. He had seen Agura at her angriest, and it was _not_ pretty. Zoom, Spinner and Sherman winced. Vert grit his teeth; he didn't like the way Tezz was talking to his girlfriend.

"_Ex-cuh-use me?" _Agura folded her arms across her chest, eyes blazing. She took a step towards Tezz. "_Overestimate_ my _tracking abilities?_ Look, Russia, I don't know where you think your place is, but sure isn't insulting me. I don't know what those nine years on that moon did to you, but it is about time someone put you and your colossal ego in your place, and mark my words I do NOT mind doing it-"

"Agura!" Vert had hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the terrified (though he would never admit it) Russian. "That is enough." He clenched his jaw, giving her a steely glare. Agura stared back fearlessly; she and Vert both knew that he didn't scare her one bit when she was angry, and man, was she furious. Vert was only thankful Tezz had all of his limbs still intact.

Vert had simply tried to brush off the incident, returning to their mission, but upon returning to the Hub he had pulled Tezz aside.

"Look, Tezz, I'd watch the remarks if I were you. Tracking and special operations are Agura's thing. She can be a little defensive-"

"A little?" Tezz raised an eyebrow at his leader.

"Look, I'd just really appreciate it if you let her do her job, okay?" Vert clapped him on the back. "When Agura's unhappy, _everyone's_ unhappy." And he wasn't exaggerating. Everyone had put up with Tezz until then, keeping their thoughts to themselves, but seeing Agura snap had made them realize that they certainly weren't alone in their feelings for their new teammate. Later that night, Tezz had caught Vert talking with that very Huntress outside their bedrooms.

"He just made me so _mad_!" She had protested as he watched them from behind his door. "I mean, I don't tell him how to…electromagnetize, or whatever, and he _certainly_ shouldn't tell me how to-"

"I know you're upset, I get it." Vert soothed. "We just…have to be patient. Okay?"

"Vert, were you even _listening_? He insulted me in front of the whole team!" Agura hissed. "Who does he think he is, anyway?"

"Agura, he's only trying to contribute to the team! Correcting people is just the only way he knows how." Vert said calmly. "Look, we all know you're an amazing, talented, beautiful tracker," He smiled, making Agura blush, "So it doesn't matter what he thinks. Sherman's the only one Tezz even gives the time of day to, anyway."

"I guess you're right…" Agura sighed, leaning onto his chest.

"I'm always right." Vert laughed, grabbing her legs and swinging her into a bridal carry.

"Hey! Let me down!" Agura squealed as he opened her door, walking into her bedroom. Tezz hadn't caught the rest of their conversation, having retreated into his own room as Agura's door slid shut.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_What had they meant by that?_ Tezz had always wondered, and getting yelled at by AJ didn't help.

"It's just how I am." He muttered under his breath, forgetting AJ was still standing there, glowering at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded, still angry.

"Correcting people. Acting better than everyone else." Tezz managed, slowly sitting down on the ground.

"Well, yeah." AJ scoffed, still looking down on him.

"I don't try to." Tezz said quietly. "I just don't know any other way."

AJ tried to ignore him. _You're still angry! Remember that!_

"AJ, am I a bad person?" Tezz looked up suddenly.

AJ looked to him in confusion, reluctantly taking a seat on the hot sand.

"No." He said after a long silence. "I just think you need a little help."

"So there's hope, right?" Tezz looked at him earnestly.

"Y-yeah." AJ nodded unsurely. "Just…people don't like being constantly told that they're wrong, okay? And…well, just be nicer to people. I mean, you always act like you're better than everyone, but you can't only measure that by smarts. Like, take Zoom. He didn't have the best education on Earth, but he's the freaking Chosen One, and I don't really know what that means, but it sure sounds more important than having a 4.0 GPA."

"Okay." Tezz nodded. "I think I can do that."

"Good." AJ reclined in the sand, satisfied. "That'd be awesome."

Before Tezz could respond, a portal suddenly appeared in front of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I think they have more than earned the right to come home." Sage announced to Sherman and Zoom (She wouldn't let Spinner and Vert out of what Zoom had dubbed the Looney Bin just yet). Neither responded, and she turned around troubledly to see a sobbing Zoom.

"Th-that, was s-so….so BEAUTIFUL!" He sobbed into Sherman's sleeve. "Four stars!"

Sherman gave Sage a helpless look.

"Aw yeahhhhh! We're back, bee-yotch!" AJ suddenly cheered, stepping through the portal. "I LOVE YOU, SAGE!" He barreled right into the Sentient, swallowing her in a giant bear hug.

"AJ! Language!" Sage gasped for air as Tezz sheepishly stepped through the portal as well.

"Sorry!" AJ released her bashfully. "Does this mean we win?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dude, do you hear that?" Spinner stopped his act, cocking his head towards one of the walls.

"Spinner! Get back in asylum-mode!" Vert hissed.

"Bro, me and Mr. Mittens both know Sage isn't falling for it." Spinner rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it sounds like AJ and Tezz are back."

"Wait, AJ and Tezz?" Vert demanded. "Like, alive, right?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Spinner scoffed. "I guess we're actually going to have to bond or something to get out of here."

"Ew." Vert muttered.

"Well, let's get it over with. What were we fighting about again?" Spinner gazed hard at a wall, trying to remember.

"Uhm, let's see, you breaking into my room and stealing my-…SOME VERY PERSONAL ITEMS!" Vert blushed.

"Ooooh! That's right!" Spinner nodded. "Okay, well, I'm sorry for hacking into your room."

"And…?" Vert hinted.

"And what?" Spinner grinned cheekily.

"Apologize for stealing!" Vert exclaimed in exasperation.

"Stealing _what?_" Spinner nudged him in the side. Vert's face was flaming red.

"YOU KNOW!"

"Yeesh, Vert, they're about as easy to pronounce as they are to use! C'mon, say it with me! Con-dom." Spinner mocked him.

"Spinner, shove off." Vert grumbled.

"Look, I'll apologize for stealing you CON-DOMS when you apologize for going behind everyone's back with Agura!" Spinner snapped.

"Why do I have to apologize? What Agura and I do- " Vert rolled his eyes at a snicker from Spinner, "Is our business."

"Yeah, but we're still on the same team. We're still _friends_." Spinner emphasized. "And friends tell friends when friends hook up with friends!"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we didn't tell anyone else on the team." Vert huffed.

"You didn't? Not even AJ?" Spinner raised an eyebrow. Vert shook his head. "Okay, I guess I feel better….but still, why? I mean, I always figured you two would end up together or something, but sneaking around behind our backs?"

"We didn't _want_ to go behind your backs, but with you and Stanford around, we'd never hear the end of it!" Vert threw his arms up in exasperation.

"We would _not_ have teased you that much…" Spinner rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you would have! That's why we didn't tell you!" Vert exclaimed. "We just…wanted to keep it private. Something for us." He shrugged simply.

"That must have been hard." Spinner scoffed.

"Oh God, you have nooooo idea. I mean, Stanford wakes up at like, seven AM, ALL THE TIME, not to mention AJ always bugging me about her, and then there's always _someone_ in the Hub, and if not them, Sage needs something…Well, it was tricky, but…she's worth it."

"Well, I'm happy for you, as long as you didn't get her pregnant." Spinner nudged him, and Vert's eyes went wide.

"Noooooohoho….no way." He laughed awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable talking about the subject. "But it _would_ help if you stopped stealing certain things from me…." He hinted.

"Alright, alright, I'll help." Spinner held his hands up jokingly.

"And don't tell anyone about this? Please?" Vert pleaded.

"Alright, alright." Spinner nodded fairly, and Vert thought he had ended the discussion.

"Two questions though."

"Uh-oh…" Vert groaned.

"Shut up!" Spinner hit him. "Seriously, though, how long?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe like….four months." Vert tried to avoid the question.

"Four months?"

"Five." Vert admitted shamefully.

"Dude, and you didn't tell ANYONE?" Spinner exclaimed. "Dang! If I ever get rich, I want you as my Secret Service."

"Got it…" Vert laughed. "And your other question?"

Spinner stifled a grin. Vert raised an eyebrow. Spinner leaned in to whisper in his ear, and then jumped back just in time to avoid a slap from Vert.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright, I suppose we can let them out too." Sage shrugged, tapping a few buttons on her screen to unlock the door. A few minutes later, Spinner and Vert came sprinting down the hallway, hollering and whooping in victory.

"WE DID IT!"

"I TOLD YOU BONDING WOULD WORK!"

"WINNERS!"

"LIKE CHARLIE SHEEN!"

"Hey guys." Sherman waved. "Sage, shouldn't we bring back Stanford and Agura?"

"Aw, but it was so much _quieter_ without them." Zoom whined, and everyone looked around in silent agreement.

"Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to leave them there for _one_ more day…" Sage bit her lip. Everyone but Vert was quick to agree with her.

"Yeah, they'll be fine!"

"Agura's tough, and…well, Stanford….maybe we should bring them back."

"C'mon, guys, bring them back." Vert said sternly. Everyone sighed.

"Do you really want that, Vert?" Zoom looked to him. "Fighting at all hours?"

"Well, we can't just leave them-" Vert began to protest, but Spinner walked over and whispered something in his ear. Vert nodded along with him while the others shot the two curious glances.

"Got it?" Spinner asked Vert, who nodded.

"Y'know what Sage? Go ahead and open that portal." Spinner winked at Sage, who gave them a suspicious look, but still opened the portal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey! A portal!" Stanford exclaimed. He couldn't get out of his bamboo lounge chair fast enough, and sprinted across the glistening white sand to jump into it.

"Ugh, wait for me, much?" Agura rolled her eyes, rising from her chair when she heard the portal zap shut.

_What the…_ She narrowed her eyes. _They did NOT just strand her here-_

"Hey." Strong arms swept her off of her feet.

"Vert!" Agura squealed as he spun her around. "What are you doing here?"

"It was Spinner's idea, actually." Vert admitted, setting her down.

"You told Spinner about us?" Agura shrieked, and Vert jumped backward to avoid the slap he knew would be coming.

"I had to, okay? It was the only way to get out of that room!" Vert explained quickly. Agura narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, but only because you're so cute." Agura laughed, and Vert bent down on the sand and grabbed a stick.

"What are you…?" Agura tilted her head, reading what he had written.

"Spinner'll take care of it." Vert winked. "He's hacking into the video feed right now."

"Aw…you're the best." Agura plopped down in the sand next to him.

"Yeah, I know." Vert smiled, stretching out next to her in the sand. He reached for her hand, and she took his, yanking him to his feet.

"Wha…?" He gave her a curious look.

"Vert, we're on a beautiful tropical island with no one around and _no_ video surveillance. I have been waiting for a chance like this for _weeks_." Agura raised her eyebrows to convey her meaning.

"Oh….oh!" Vert exclaimed, finally understanding. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the foliage of the jungle, kicking up sand on the message he had scrawled to Spinner on the beach.

**PICK US UP IN A WEEK. NO CAMERAS.**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Spinner! Turn the video feed back on!"

"Nope."

**A/N: Vergura. Whatareyagonnado. Had to follow up from the first chapter, right?**


End file.
